Life
by afinalchaotic
Summary: not good at giving summeries, so i'm not even ganna try. i'll just say it's about a guy who gets chosen. after the mage winds trill.
1. kuro omoi

alright, i know that it's short, but it's, you know, just kinda telling you about him, a little. and yes, he is made to look like gaara from naruto because gaara rocks. alright, please dont flame this too hard, it's been a while since i've written on here, so yeah

* * *

From the moment he had been born, everyone knew he was a strange child, born to strange parents, even if they didn't stick with him. The fact that they named him KuroOmoi was fact enough. In an almost forgotten language, it meant dark or black mind. No one had liked the sad, violet eyed orphan. No, he was to strange too even think of. He was to pale, his hair too wild, to dark. Even his name made people shutter. He was picked on at school, he was too short, to small too defend himself. Soon, he began to hate people, all people, not that they cared. Soon, people forgot him, mostly. Even the bullies at school grew tried of him. He often got bored, and tried random experiments, mostly just refusing to sleep, and eventually he didn't NEED to, it was just there, but not important. Eventually, it took it's effect on him, and black circles grew around his eyes, black circles he couldn't get rid of. Not that he really tried. Why even bother, when no one even looked in his direction? It was pointless, like his sad life. He had no, purpose in life, so he thought, and he was always trying to find it, but he never could.

By the age of thirteen, he had excepted that no one would ever want him, or care about him. He was property of haven, for no one had ever even thought of adopting him as there own. He thought he would never be needed enough to get out of his own personnel hell. Until, that day, when something happened that no one would ever really expect, or accept, for many years…

* * *

so, yeah, take that. 


	2. koionriwagami

can you not tell how bored i am??? sorry, people's who read this how long it's taken me. i know it's a crappy story, and i don't even care if you flame me right now! i'm just to bored to care, so i wrote this.

* * *

He sat along, as always at lunch, watching the others eat their lunches, trying to suppress boredom. It didn't work. As always at this time of day, he sat their, in the shadows thinking about absolutely nothing, red hair blowing in the light breeze. It was a rather peaceful day birds cheerfully singing, the water in a near by pond splashing, leaves rustling in the wind, bells of a companions bridle ringing, the… wait. A COMPANION! Oh well. A herald must be making a check-up on the school. Kuro sunk deeper into the wall's shadow. He hated the heralds. Even they, who usually treated everyone with their kind indifference, glared at him as they passed. They, like everyone else hated him. And for NO REASON!

The ring other the lunch bell sounded over the natural noises and the other children scrambled to get to their classes. He sighed, and began to stand up, but froze when he remembered that a herald and his companion was out their. Maybe he should wait for it to leave. He could probably just skip class. But, of course, that would lead to unwanted attention… but really… what choice did he have. He would have to face the heralds' glare, the one that hurt him the most, so he could continue his day. He winced as he stood, stretching his numb legs, and glanced around. Usually he would have been the last one out here. Not today. They were all crowded by the road, looking in the direction of the herald. He sighed, turning his back to them, and started his way back to class, ignoring them. Maybe if he hurried, he could get to class before the herald got there…

Kuro felt something warm and soft on the back of his neck he stopped slowly. What could it be… if this was a prank…

**:It's not a prank. Just turn around: **he heard inhis mind. He slowly obeyed the voice, and came face to face with a large, snow white, blue eyed stallion.

**: Hi!: **Great… was this companion talking to HIM?! Great… what did he do now….

**: ptshh, you didn't do anything, kuro. Hop on my back ad I'll explain on the way.: **the companion tossed his head, **: by the way, I'm Koi-omri-wagami. You can just call me Chaos. That's what everyone else does!: **his mind filled with a bitter sweet laugh. Somehow, he felt different. He felt something that he had never felt before. It must be the things no one had ever given him. Care. Hope. Love. It was one of the best feelings he had ever felt, looking into Chaos's eyes. A smile touched his lips.

" Koi-omri-wagami" he said slowly as he swung into the saddle, " it sounds like the same style of name mine is!"

**:very good. It is in the same language, actually. It mean's 'love only myself!' do you see why everyone calls me a more convenient name? haha!:** as chaos started to walk back to the palace, it hit him. The companion had CHOSEN him! He was a herald to be. Great…his new life would be around people who hated him more than any, and he'd probably have to deal with bullies, and harse tricks and, basicly, a new hell. At least he had chaos, though.

* * *

well there you go. have fun reading my boredom. 


End file.
